1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sawing machine and more specifically, to a sawing machine having a cutting angle adjustment mechanism for controlling the cutting angle of the saw blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a table saw uses a screw rod for controlling the tilting angle of a bracket to further adjust the cutting angle of the saw blade of the saw unit at the bracket. However, it takes much time and labor to rotate the screw rod to the desired position.
Nowadays, handwheel and gear transmission mechanisms are commonly used in table saws for adjusting the cutting angle of the saw blade conveniently with less effort. A handwheel and gear transmission mechanism for this purpose comprises an arched rack fixedly provided at the base of the table saw, a handwheel, which has a gear fixedly provided at one side for engaging the arched rack for allowing rotation of the handwheel to tilt the bracket that carries the saw unit, and a spring member provided between the bracket and the handwheel and adapted to force the gear of the handwheel away from the arched rack. When wishing to change the cutting angle of the saw blade of the saw unit, the operator must press the handwheel to force the gear of the handwheel into engagement with the arched rack, and then rotate the handwheel to bias the bracket. When released the hand, the spring member automatically pushes the handwheel away from the arched rack, keeping the bracket in the adjusted tilting angle. This design is functional; however, it is not safety in use. When the operator or another worker passes through one side of the table saw and touches the handwheel accidentally, the handwheel may be forced into engagement with the arched rack such that the handwheel will be rotated to change the tilting angle of the bracket. In this case, the operator shall have to correct the cutting angle of the saw blade of the saw unit again.